


Time alone

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, their just chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: for souyoweek2018 day 4 picnic or beach/ BOTH





	Time alone

It was a compromise

A picnic on the beach. Just the two of them with the sun shining as bright as ever, souji smiled holding yosuke tighter in his arms “partner” he hummed burying his face into the crook of his partners neck “souji…” he sighed as souji kissed the side of his neck

yosuke’s hand pushed his face back lightly “partner that tickles” he laughed quietly leaning his weight back against the sliver haired mans, he kissed the brunettes neck again trailing up to his cheek. Yosuke sighed again gripping at the arms around his middle,

Souji enjoyed moments like these. They didn’t happen as much as he’d like since he started working for mitsuru, 

Being close to his partner holding him close as they did nothing but smile at each other or kissing each other softly and lazily,

”we should go swimming soon” yosuke said

souji hummed pulling him closer “yeah we should”

neither of them moved.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get pass three digit in my words for these? probs not sorry (im kind of having trouble writing these :'))


End file.
